The Many Adventures of Team Tard
by Ashikara-Chan
Summary: The forming of Team 18, Ashikara, Yume, and Osa leads to many things including, Crazy missions, accidental kisses, and so much more. No yaoi or yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its me TASHA! again. I just want to say that this is a fanfiction about TEAM TARD (or team 18) It is a team of Oc's that me and my friends Osa and Siby made. The particular chapter was written and edited by siby and Osa cause I was deprived of my computer. I just wrote Ashikara's likes and dislikes. our OC's are Me Ashikara Siby Yume Osa Osa yay! Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO! sad panda!** Yume walked along the stony street with her hands dangling at her sides

Yume walked along the stony street with her hands dangling at her sides. She passed the Uchiha clan's part of the village and was moving towards the Aburame compound when she saw a girl with light gray eyes atop the gate that led into the Aburame compound. She'd heard of a new Hyuuga that had been staying with the Aburames but never actually met her. Her name was unclear in her mind so she decided to meet up with the Hyuuga.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san?" Yume said politely, walking up to the girl and bowing. "My name is Kurai Yume. I've been looking forward to meeting you recently. Hina-chan has told me about your arrival at the Hyuuga mansion." she straightened her back and smiled at the girl. Osa was on her side, lying on the Aburame gate. She raised her head as her real name was called to her. She preferred being called Aburame, but she accepted Hyuuga, since it was her origin. "Call me Angel please," Osa said, sitting up and swinging her long stocky legs over the gate.

"You're Tsunade's daughter, are you not?" Osa asked.

This came as a surprise to Yume, not many knew about the recent adoption.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Angel. So I hear from Neji that you've met your Hyuugan siblings. How did that go?" she asked politely.

"Neji is a nuisance of course, non stop. And Hanabi is over friendly most of the time. I'm alright with it, in a sense. But Shino is my brother, and this is my home," Osa said, looking back to the Aburame compound.

"Of course," Yume said, looking up at the Aburame residence as well. "Have you been training with Hiashi-sama? Hina-chan tells me he's harsh," she asked.

"No, not yet at least. Neji and Karme say I wouldn't last if I did. I train with them for the time being because they're the so called strongest Hyuuga members in their age group and ranking. Neji is someone I can take down fairly easy from time to time. Karme is harder to beat. What about you? Do you train with Tsunade-sama? Sakura say's she's dangerous," Osa asked.

"Oh yes, dangerous is the perfect way to describe it. But mother is always busy with overdue paperwork and all those new genin coming in every year that she barely has time to train me. So she sends me under various jounins; though Neji is in my age group, I've trained under him as well since he is a jounin as well." Yume said, recalling her training sessions with the strict Hyuuga.

"I've trained with him a few times as well, but he's caught off guard easily when he's really mad or frustrated. He just doesn't realize that fatal flaw of his. Next time you train with him, remember that; it'll help. But I'm still better off training with Shino. I have more things to look out for. Anyway, I've got some training to do. You're welcome to join me in a spar if you'd like?" Osa asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Yume said with a smile. Sparring with Angel would be a good change for her, since she'd only been fighting with those Jounin for the past few days. Like Osa, she didn't know her limits. Perhaps this would help?

"Well, then lets go," Osa said with a smirk.

She took off nearly as fast as Rock Lee. She wanted to see if Yume could keep up, to allow Osa to see what she was up against. Surely training with jounins all the time, she should have a lot of skill. As for Osa, she only trained with Shino, Karme, and Neji. Yume grinned at Osa's speed, and caught up to her easily. "My, my, you're a fast one," Yume said over the rapid winds blowing into their faces. It would only take a couple of minutes to get to the training grounds, and once there, two girls would test all that they've learned from the past few months or so.

Osa smirked, glad to see she could keep up. 'Things certainly will get interesting,' she thought. Once they reached the training grounds, Osa put a few feet between her and Yume. Osa took a deep breath then got into a fighting stance, but not the same as the Hyuugan one. She had her hand near her weapon pouch, and the other hand set as if she was about to jog. Her feet were spread apart to fit in good speed and perform easy dodge movements. "Ready when you are," Osa said, grinning.

Yume grinned as well and leaped upwards toward Osa, coming down with a spinning kick. She knew that it would easily be dodged so she had a kunai ready in her hand. Osa grinned and twisted around in Hyuuga fashion and grabbed Yume's hands and wrapped them around her back, keeping a safe distance between her and the kunai.

Yume grunted, but did not expect less from Osa. Her arms were tightly held behind her back, and her fingers were the only things that could move so she flicked the kunai toward Osa's head, hoping it could serve as a distraction to loosen her grip on Yume.

Osa smirked as she let go of one hand and spun around in front of Yume, dodging the kunai and pulling the arm back over her shoulder. Then out of no where, she let go of Yume's arms and fell on her butt laughing. She was laughing pretty hard too. It was hard to predict what she was thinking or what she was laughing at. Then there was the matter, who wanted to know?

Yume looked at Osa sitting on the ground laughing all of a sudden. She cocked her head and couldn't help but grin, watching her be so hysterical.

"Did I miss something?" she asked giving a small laugh.

Osa wiped the tears from her eyes. "G-gomen! Yume-chan!" she said breaking up into laughter. Then she went poof in a cloud of smoke; it was a clone.

The real Osa jumped down from a wooden post, grinning, but not laughing. "Gomen. It's hard to explain in my case. But in simple terms I think fighting is funny," Osa said, blushing lightly.

"Wow, I never actually thought of fighting as funny seeing as I've never been on a mission where I had to fight but, seeing you laugh so hard from the idea, I can't help but find it funny as well," Yume said, laughing harder than she ever had before.

"I'm sure I could focus on it if I tried, but I just can't. I haven't been on a mission either. But I do little things like D and C missions," Osa said.

"With your speed, when you do go on bigger missions like Bs and Ds, you'll do great," she said with a smile after she stopped laughing.

"I'm only good with speed because I'm good at taijutsu. I'm not that good with fighting, obviously. I don't even have a team or a sensei," Osa said.

"Well, neither do I. I don't have a definite sensei, and neither do I have a team. I go on missions with random shinobi from the village that aren't already out on missions. Wow, we're both suckers, huh?" she stuck out her tongue with a playful smile.

"I guess so. Say, why don't you talk with Hokage-sama about putting us in a two nin team? It would make things a bit easier," Osa said.

The thought hit Yume as genius. A two nin squad, eh? Perfect.

"Why don't we go over to the Hokage tower and ask Tsunade-sama?" she suggested. The Hokage couldn't deny this offer. It was just too...genius.

"Yeah, let's hurry!" Osa said with excitement. She was never really social, but liked the company and the idea of finally getting a team. Wonder who would become their sensei?

"Un!"

Yume started to walk towards the Hokage tower. A team would really be a great idea for her. She'd always envied the Konoha nins that had their teams to go on missions with. But would Tsunade agree to have a two nin team? Osa raced to the tower with her magnificent speed to push her. 'THIS IS SO EXCITING!' she thought. She had never met Tsunade-sama, so that would be interesting.

"Alright, here we are," Yume said, after running to the tower trying to keep up with Osa and stopping in front of the stairs that led up to the Hokage's office. She started walking, imagining the conversation with Tsunade and wondering if Osa had ever met her before. As they stood in front of the door, Yume raised her hand to knock on the door and made three quick knocks, followed by two quick ones. It was one that Tsunade had made for her to know that she was the one knocking. "Come in, Yume!" said her voice.

She opened the door.

Osa took a deep breath and followed Yume in, hoping everything would work out alright. She saw a blonde woman at a desk with another woman standing behind her holding a pig, which made Osa rather curious, but she said nothing. She shifted her eyes to Yume, waiting to see what would be said.

Yume smiled and bowed to her mother, "Tsunade no ka-san, Shizune-san, Tonton,"

"Who's this, Yume?" Tsunade asked, looking over at Osa. But Osa and Yume weren't the only girls in the room. There was also another girl with blonde hair that was past shoulder length and grayish eyes that looked out the window behind Tsunade.

"This is Hyuuga Osa. I came here to make a request. Can Osa-chan and I be on a two nin squad?" She crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping to get a good answer. She saw the girl with the blonde hair look at Tsunade curiously, as if expecting something.

Tsunade examined the girl in front of her. Osa had a hard and cold face, like the normal Hyuuga. Her eyes were the perfect pearl color to show of her background. She was a completely unique person that was so set aside from the Hyuugas. Anyone who knew Osa, and saw the stare she had would have laughed hysterically, knowing she wasn't that kind of person. Osa shifted her eyes to the blonde who looked at Hokage-sama curiously. Osa shot a typical Neji glare at her, which made her freeze shyly.

"You seem to have come at a perfect time," Tsunade said. Yume looked at her confusedly, and then she continued, "To your right is Ashikara Kaiue. She requested being on a squad. And with you two wanting to be on a squad together, why don't the three of you be on a three nin squad? I've been speaking to Hatake Hiroshi, and he's been looking forward to getting a team since all the new genins have been decided with their senseis already. So, how about it?" she asked. Yume looked over to Osa, then over to Ashikara, who was looking at her and smiling. Yume grinned at her and looked to Osa again.

Osa nodded furiously, with a big grin that looked similar to Naruto's.

"Sounds perfect! When do we get to meet our sensei, Hokage-sama?" Osa asked with excitement. She also had never met Hatake Hiroshi.

"You want to meet him now?" Tsunade asked. Yume and Osa nodded their heads, and so did Ashikara. "Well then, I'll have to send him a message." Tsunade said, turning to Shizune.

"I'm already here," said a toneless male voice from behind the three girls. Ashikara and Yume turned around at the same time to see a man with spiky silver hair, and his Konoha forehead protector pulled over his left eye.

"Ah, Hiroshi. Will you take your team now, then?" Tsunade said. He looked like one of Yume's old trainers back when she trained with jounins. What was his name, Kake...Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake. Was this his...brother or something?

Osa turned to him, and tilted her head.

"Sure, I've looked forward to this. Come on, kiddies," he said, walking out of the room. Osa looked at Tsunade, then Yume, then Ashikara. She then quickly followed her new sensei. Yume and Ashikara followed Osa out to a terrace that overlooked Konoha. Hiroshi walked up to the rail and motioned for the girls to stand in front of him. Ashikara just looked at him, expecting him to say something. Yume crossed her arms and stood there, waiting for Hiroshi to address them.

Hiroshi put his book away after a moment and looked over the young girls.

"Alright, I'm your new sensei. Call me Hiroshi-sensei. Now, before we attend to anything else, please introduce yourselves. Give me name, likes, dislikes, zip code, dreams, and hobbies. Oh and your gender, I saw a ninja the other day and addressed him as a kunoichi." Hiroshi said.

"Was it Neji?!" Osa asked. raising her hand.

"Yeah and?" Hiroshi asked. Osa then burst into laughter.

"Ok, ok, now who wants to go first?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hey, Roshi-senpai?-" Osa started.

"Hiroshi-sensei!" Hiroshi corrected her.

"Uh huh, very goo and all, but what's your point?" Osa asked.

Hiroshi sighed and asked, "What was your question?"

"Well, why don't you go first?" Osa asked.

"Me? Alright. I'm Hatake Hiroshi, that's Hiroshi-sensei to you maggots. And I like a lot of things, mostly literature. My dislikes are...babysitting you 3. I have many hobbies, I prefer sleeping or reading. And my dreams are none of your business, and I am a man," he said.

"You were serious about the gender thing?" Osa asked.

"Uh yeah" Hiroshi said. "Anyway...how about you next?" Hiroshi asked, pointing at Yume.

"My name is Yume Kurai. I like standing in the rain blindfolded while I throw kunai without looking," she said with a grin, "and I hate nins that think they're superior to you when really, they're not. And I don't have a zip code. We live in a village remember? You can't have a zip code here. My dream is to forget my past and find that cursed thing that made me kill my parents. I don't have any hobbies, except going out and grabbing life by the horns. And Hiroshi, why don't YOU tell me what gender I am? Let's test your eyesight." Yume smirked, expecting a smart-ass comment from him like any other male would do. Ashikara let out a small giggle.

"I don't know, Miss Yume. Do you even know your gender? Apparently, Neji didn't, so I

I'm not expecting everyone to." Hiroshi teased. "But as far as I know, I have an all kunoichi team," Hiroshi said. "And the zip code was a joke," he added. "Alright, how about you?" Hiroshi asked, patting Osa on the head.

"I am Hyuuga Osa, call me Angel. I like Egg rolls of every kind, and I like running and dodging weapons in training. I dislike anything with the word bean in it! And I dislike, people like Neji. My dream is to become the greatest Hyuuga member, and earn the respect that I deserve. And my hobbies are racing and sleeping," Osa said.

"Ok, then only Ashikara is left" Hiroshi said.

Ashikara stood up and looked down at her boots, then spoke. "Umm, well, my name is Ashikara Kaiue. I like books, music and laughing," she giggled a bit, then continued, "My dislikes are arguments, spiders, and extremely emo people," she gave a cough, a very unusual cough, said something that sounded like "Sasuke" and then gave another unusual cough. Yume looked at her and smiled, holding in a laugh. "My hobbies are reading, singing, though not in front of strangers, and training. My dream and my goal are to make my father and my sister back at home proud of me." Ashi then sat down and hugged her knees, waiting to see what her sensei would say next. Yume looked at Hiroshi, who seemed to be thinking of something.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, I'm uh...happy to know more about you all, I'm sure we'll be a good team blah blah blah, no one cares...okay, now, I'm not big on being soft...ever. So your first assignment shall begin tomorrow. Meet me at the training grounds and be sure to drink a lot of water as much as you can at once. This will be rough so be prepared," Hiroshi said. He then flexed his headband and used teleportation jutsu to disappear into the abyss.

"I wonder what the mission will be?" Ashi said softly.

"Yeah and why drink a lot of water? We're not going to be stranded in the middle of the desert are we?!" Yume exclaimed, and then calmed down. A lot of water? That seemed like a strange thing to do.

"I don't know, but let's do as we're asked; no need to get on his bad side...or do I want to?" Osa asked herself. "I think I wouldn't mind racing with him," Osa said with a smirk.

"Well, then, I guess we should split now. Perhaps get some rest in for tomorrow? We never know what we'll be doing," Ashikara said with a smile. "Yeah, we probably should." Yume said, standing up. The sun would set soon, and it was best to get out of the streets of Konoha before dark.

"Whatever suits you guys," Osa said with a shrug. She raced off with the speed Lee has, but a couple seconds slower. She raced through Konoha as the wind smacked against her pale Hyuuga skin, dodging people swiftly as she went.

"I'll be going as well, then," Yume said as she turned to Ashikara. "See you at the training grounds tomorrow, Ashikara-chan." she smiled.

"Call me Ashi," Ashi said, also smiling.

"Hai! See ya," and Yume ran off as well, becoming a red blur as she became smaller in Ashi's field of view. Ashi turned and ran towards the old training grounds that she went to since she first became a genin, her hair trailing behind her in golden strands with the sun's light reflecting upon it.

** thats is it! hope you liked it!**


	2. missions and kisses

** woop its the next chapter of Team Tard (or team 18) This one was written by ME! XD Osa will probably edit it for me later so it might change. anyway I hope you like it. and remember... Me Ashikara Siby Yume Osa Osa Disclaimer- I don't own naruto.** I was falling

I was falling! I mean really falling!! I couldn't even remember how long I had been descending down into the darkness. I couldn't remember how I got here either. Holy lord I was STILL falling. I was beginning to doubt there was even a bottom to this pit. Maybe I would end up falling forever. Stuck in this stupid hole…….

Just as I thought that, I hit the floor with a sickening CRAAACK! I let out a small gasp as pain seared through my body. Every bone burned like fire.

Suddenly I felt a reassure on my stomach. Like someone was sitting on it.

"ASHI-CHANNNNNN!!" a loud voice yelled, "wake up sleepy-pie!!"

Ashikara's blueish-gray eyes fluttered open and immediately locked with piercing gray ones looking down at her. Eyes that she knew way too well "Go away Osa-chan! Its Saturday!" Ashi groaned as she tried to lift the tall Hyuuga girl off her belly. "That means no training!" As much as she tried she couldn't even budge Osa. "GET OFF!!"

Osa gave her a silly grin and just poked her cheek "Silly Ashi-chan" she said "Hiroshi told us we had a mission today. Don't you remember?" Oh….. CRUDSICLE! Ashi thought she had completely forgotten about that. She couldn't let Osa know that though. "uuuummm yeah."she said nervously. "Of course I remembered!"

Osa raised her eyebrow at Ashi and crossed her arms "You're a really bad liar." Ashi sweatdropped. Osa could read her like a book. "Do I have to get up?!" she whined.

"YEP!!" Osa exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. It always creeped Ashi out that Osa could be so happy in the morning. 'Speaking of morning' Ashi thought 'I wonder what time it is…..'

"OSA-CHAN!!" Ashi moaned looking at the clock! "Its friggin 4:00 in the MORNING!! The mission doesn't start till 10:00!"

"Yeah about that…." Osa rubbed the back of her head nervously "Neji always gets up early to train and he woke me up." Ashi shot a glare at her.

"So you decided to take it out on me!? An innocent victim that needs sleep." she said giving up on glaring and giving Osa a little smile. As much as she resented Osa for waking her up, She was still one of the only people (besides Yume-chan, Shikamaru-kun, and Hiroshi-sensei) that Ashi could loosen up and joke around with freely.

"You got it!" Osa laughed and poked her again "Now get up before I get the water." Ashikara's eyes widened in fear. She remembered the last time Osa poured water on her to wake her up. Ashi could still feel the freezing water as she thought about it. So without further delay she jumped out of bed said loudly "IM UP!! No need for water."

Osa gave a childish grin "Works every time." She looked so satisfied Ashi almost thought Osa was going to break into a cheesy victory dance. That probably would have made her day.

"Osa get out of my room. "Ashi said calmly "I need to change." Osa gave her a questioning look. "How do I know you won't lock the door and go back to sleep?" she asked suspiciously.

Ashi sweatdropped "You are a NINJA, Osa. You should know how to pick a lock!"

"OH YEAHHH!" Osa said like it was an easy thing to forget. Ashi just shook her head and threw Osa out of her room. "I'll be out in a minute." Ashi said through the door. Then she quickly ran to her dresser and pulled out a tight brown shirt with a small green vest over it and a pair of green capri's. She pulled the clothes on and slipped her feet into a pair of dark green sandals (the ones that all the ninjas wear). She stopped for a quick second to pick up a picture frame on top of her dresser.

The picture was of her Family; Ashi, my dad, and my sister. She hugged the picture to herself "I miss you guys." She whispered and then she sat the picture down in its original place.She quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran out the door. Almost running into Osa, who was standing right outside it.

"Okay Osa I'm ready!" She said with a shy smile "I have to make our lunches for later but that won't take too long. Then we can go get Yume-chan. Is that okay?"

Osa nodded happily and followed her downstairs into the kitchen. "Ashi-chan can you make me egg rolls like you did last time. They were super yummie." Osa said as she took a seat at the table. Ashi smiled and told Osa that she would. It was kind of something Ashi just did naturally now, making lunches I mean. She usually made boxed lunches for her team on missions, she didn't mind doing it either.

Out of nowhere Ashi heard a growl come from across the room. Actually it was more like a roar. "Shut up!" she heard Osa hiss. The growl came again but louder "SSSSHHHHHHH" Ashi looked over to see Osa talking to her……stomach? WTF O.o

"Osa!" she said accusingly, crossing her arms. "Did you skip breakfast again?" Osa looked away as she answered "maaaybe." Ashi raised her eyebrow at Osa "So that's a no. right?" she asked even though she kind of already knew the answer. "maaaybe" Osa said again, still not looking at her.

"OSA!" Ashi whined getting a little annoyed by Osa's answers. She sighed "Fine, I didn't eat breakfast at my house, but you wouldn't either if you were in a house with Hiashi and Neji at the same time." She shivered at the thought "I swear that they are both gender confused. And after that comment that Hiroshi made about it, every time I see Neji I imagine him in one of those skimpy maid dresses."

Ashi's eyes widened at the picture that was now stuck in her brain. "GAHHHHHH!" Osa laughed "Now you feel my pain! MUAHAHAHA" She shook the picture out of my head, grabbed something out of the cabinet, and tossed it to Osa. "I'm going to run out of food because of you" She sighed

"Yeah but you love me!" Osa said and then stuffed her face with strawberry poptart. While Osa ate her poptart Ashi packed all the lunches quickly. Finally after ten minutes she had them all finished. She was a master of spped XD

"okies, I'm ready Osa-chan" She said clapping her hands together and smiling broadly. Osa walked over and inspected the boxes. "Ashi-chan why did you make two extra boxed lunches?" She asked curiously.

"Mrs. Nara is on a mission and Shika-kun and his dad are hopeless when in comes to cooking so I have been making them food while she is gone." Ashi already knew what Osa's reaction would be and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"OOHHHHHHH! Ashi's got a boyfriend, Ashi's got a boyfriend." She mocked just as Ashi had predicted she would.

It was 7:30 by the time they left my house and walked over to Shikamaru's house. They were standing outside the gate at the moment. Ashi turned around to face Osa.

"Stay here okay? I don't want you too embarrass me" she smiled as Osa scowled. "Awwww come on Ashi-chan you ruin all my fun!" Osa groaned "I'll be good I promise just please let me come!"

Ashi sighed knowing that Osa would embarrass her no matter what but that's why She loved Osa "Fine." Ashi said. They both walked up to the door and Ashi knocked on it softly. After a minute or two It opened to reveal a very tired looking Shikamaru. He must have just woken up because his hair was down and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ashi's face was a dark shade of red and she looked like she was about to faint.

"H-h-hello Shika-kun" She said nervously. She was really starting to sound like Hinata. He gave her a small smile when he realized it was her, completely oblivious to Osa

"Hi Ashi, what brings you here so early." He asked, rubbing his eyes. Osa smirked at the lack of honorific. We all know what that means (if you don't then look it up). Ashi looked down at her feet as she spoke to him. "Gomen. I brought a lunch for you and your father. I'm sorry for coming so early." She held out two of the boxed lunches to him and got up enough courage to look him in the eye.

"No its fine. Thank you. I'll be right back." He gave her another smile and walked back into his house to put the lunches away.

"awwwwwwwww. That was sooo cute." Osa said excitedly.

"What was cute?" a familiar voice asked. Both of the girls turned around to see a smiling readhead behind them. "YUME!" they both shrieked and glomped her.

"Hello to you too." She said happily. "Now what was so cute, Osa." Ashi gave Osa a don't-even-think-about-it look but Osa ignored it and smiled at Yume. "Ashi-chan and Shikamaru-kun were flirting with eachother." She said with a satisfied smirk. Ashi glared at her "We weren't flirting." she hissed.

"ooooooohhhhh" Yume exclaimed "I'll give you five bucks if you kiss him.!" Ashi's eyes widened. "YUME!" she yelled "I'm not going to do that!"

"Do what?" Shikamaru asked asked as he emerged back into the doorway, still shirtless. Ashi's face turned and even darker shade of red. "n-nothing" she studdered. He shrugged and held out a book to her. "Here's your book back, I finished it." He said with a smile.

She felt a push on her back as she reached out to take the book. Before she knew what was happening her lips were pressed to his. They both pulled back quickly and blushed. Ashi gave Yume a death glare, knowing it was Yume who pushed her.

"W-well I s-should g-go" Ashi said nervously. Shikamaru nodded as she took the book. Quickly she kissed him on the cheek and ran away to outside of the gate with Yume and Osa following her. The second that Shikamaru had closed the door Ashi gave Yume the evilest glare EVER. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!" she screeched loudly as Osa held her back.

Yume gave her a sheepish grin "You'll thank me someday!" Ahsi stuck her tongue out at Yume. "Don't count on it!"

"Well look at the time." Osa said happily "We better get going."

"BABYSITTING!?" Yume groaned, "That's the mission we had to get up early on a Saturday for?" She was sitting on the floor trying to quiet a screaming toddler. Osa sighed and took the piece of candy that Yume was about to put in her mouth and handed it to the kid. Instantly the toddler stopped crying.

Yume sweatdropped "I knew that" she said, rubbing the back of her head. Ashi was sitting on the floor braiding a little girl's hair. "Its not that bad." She said calmly.

Yume glared at her "Easy for you to say. Every kid looves you."

"Maybe if you would be calm they wouldn't be so scared." Ashi said simply "where is Hiroshi anyway?"

"Probably in some dark corner reading his book." Osa said with a smile. Just as she said that Hiroshi appeared behind her. Osa jumped about three feet in the air. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed loudly.

Ashi and Yume burst out with laughter. Osa shot them an evil glare. Hiroshi put his book down and looked at his students.

Yume decided to take out her anger on him "YOU MADE US BABYSIT ON A SATURDAY!!" she yelled making all the kids start crying again. "So I geuss you wouldn't like to hear the good news?" he asked.

Osa raised her eyebrows "It better not involve children." She said blankly she passed a look between Ashi and Yume who started laughing uncontrollably."

"No actually, I was talking to the Hokage about getting you an A or B rank mission. She agreed that it would be okay."

O.O look on their faces when he said this

"TELL US!!" They yelled at the same time. Now all the kids were huddled in a corner crying and looking scared for their lifes.

Hiroshi sighed and told them…….

Haha I'm leaving it there. Now you are going to have to wait for Osa's story. MUAHAHAHA.

I tried to make it funny but for one I wasn't that hyper. Ya I was surprised too.

GO TEAM TARD!!


End file.
